


Forgiveness

by SilentSlayer



Series: The Champion's Tales [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Apologies, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my dearest love and Beta Reader EmeraldFrog3.<br/>Fenris is angry at Hawke after she sides with the mages. Hawke is angry at him for leaving her.<br/>Just a short little piece I wanted to get out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldfrog3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldfrog3/gifts).



Hawke trembled as he stalked towards her. His movements were purposeful, and she found herself unable to run from his piercing gaze. She knew he was angry about the mages. The decision had been made and she would uphold it, though it pained her to know she upset him. 

“Fenris please.” Hawke pleaded with him as he reached her. A snarl was on his face and she looked down in shame. She shouldn’t feel so guilty, yet her heart ached as his pain clung to the air around them.

“How could you? You freed those...those…” He couldn’t even speak, his rage was so powerful. They were inches from each other, though to Hawke they could have been miles apart. 

“Binding mages to a Circle is worse than slavery! How can you not see that? At least slaves have some protection, but in the eyes of the Chantry mages are only a burden.” She had struck a nerve there. She wasn’t sure what infuriated him most, but it was probably the fact that she was right. Fenris hated slavery, he had firsthand knowledge of the horrible practice. He also hated mages, his life under the Tevinter yolk forcing his disdain. However, his disgust with one would hopefully outweigh the other. She knew she had won when he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Hawke, look at me.” His fingertips slid under her chin as he tilted her face up. His eyes had softened, and she lost herself for a moment in the perfection that was Fenris. 

“You ran from me.” The hurt slipped in unbidden. She had held back the tears when he left, though she fell apart the moment she was alone. Fenris was the only man she would ever love, and without him Hawke was lost.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted to leave you.” His hand cupped her cheek, and she nuzzled into the familiar touch. Her world felt whole again as his lips brushed against hers.

“I forgive you, Fenris. I will always forgive you.”       

**Author's Note:**

> Froggy is the mistress of Hawke/Fenris goodness. I can sadly only imitate her. 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> SS


End file.
